


A Door That Leads To You

by cheomcheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheomcheol/pseuds/cheomcheol
Summary: Jihoon lost all of his memory and often dreamed about a door leading to a beach where he always finds a guy standing staring at the ocean.He doesn’t know his family, he doesn’t have a place to call home.Will Jihoon ever find his way home.





	A Door That Leads To You

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be tentative cause I still have pending AU's to finish

Uji found himself at the beach where he could only hear the waves hitting the shore, it was peaceful and calm, as the sea breeze hits him. He was just sitting there staring at the sea, admiring how beautiful it is, how the sun slowly rise up as dawn approaches as the golden ray of the sun mixes with the rose quartz and serenity that painted the sky. Until someone came in walking towards the shore, that person halts and was just standing there as the waves hit his feet. Uji suddenly started approaching him, but he heard a voice calling out his name.

 

 _“Uji... Uji... Yahhh! Uji!”_ He woke up seeing the face of Seungcheol, he was shaking him trying hard to wake him up _“hey? Are you okay?”_ Uji was covered with cold sweat, he dreamt about it again, his breath was heavy, as he blinks twice “what time is it?” he tries to regain his senses, then seats up and wipes his sweat with his bare hands. _“Almost 5:00 PM”_ the worried look on Seungcheol’s face is so obvious, Uji let out a deep sigh _“I’m okay... it’s just that again”_ hearing that makes Seungcheol rolls his eyes “I’m going to hit the shower so..” Jihoon just nodded.

 

It’s been a week since Jihoon has been dreaming about that, that beach.. that guy.. that guy which face he couldn’t see.

 

As he got out of the bed, he immediately checks his phone while walking into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, he sat on the couch grabbing the remote as he flips through the channels. Uji doesn’t really like watching TV he just likes the sound of it in the background while he scrolls through his phone, he heard the bathroom door open, only meaning that Seungcheol is done and he should go and get prepared.

 

Uji and Seungcheol work as DJ’s, the two of them have been living together for almost three months now. Ever since Seungcheol met him, he took Uji in. Gave him clothes, food and welcomed him to his home like family. Ever since that he doesn’t know who he is, the name _‘Uji’_ was simplified for the stage name Seungcheol’s boyfriend Jeonghan gave him which is _‘Woozi.’_ They live in Myeongdong meaning they don’t cook, it usually takes outs, delivery or eating out.

 

Uji got out of the shower and Seungcheol was already dressed and ready to go _“where should we eat?”_ As Jihoon walks into his room he shouts _“at_ ahjumma _!”_ Seungcheol highly disagree, he loves the food there, but they have a gig tonight they can’t go there cause the rich smell of the foods being cooked their clings to the clothes. _“Nope”_ as Seungcheol shakes his head and his eyes are stuck on his phone.

 

Uji looks irritated _“you asked me then..”_ he let out a deep sigh as he puts on his rings.

 

_“Let’s just eat at School Food”_

 

 _“Okay.. but I can’t find my leather jacket”_ Uji went back to his room.

 

_“I think it’s still in the laundry.”_

 

Suddenly going out with a completely annoyed face _“okay.”_

 

Seungcheol handed him his newly bought jacket _“what’s this?”_   Uji frowns as Seungcheol laughs at him. Seungcheol started teasing him _“don’t worry I’m not giving it to you... I’m just letting you use it since you don’t have your precious leather black jacket.”_  he shrugs him off as he tries it on. _“It looks good”_ as Seungcheol pats his back.

 

Both of them was walking at the streets of Myeongdong making it look like a runway, making both boys and girls turn their heads as they pass by. Can’t deny how good looking they are.

  
They arrived at the restaurant where a lot of girls were there and Seungcheol was acting cool making Uji cringe also he’s getting annoyed by it.

 

_“Can you stop that?”_

 

Seungcheol turns to him with a smile on his face _“stop what?”_

 

Making Uji facepalm himself _“you’re such a flirt”_

 

Seungcheol is a natural born flirt, but he doesn’t really flirt with anyone, he uses it for business, since it attracts girls to come by the club where they work as a DJ, Uji is undeniably good looking too, but he never shows interest on anyone.

  
As they were done eating they headed to the station to go to work they are now residents in the club they work at which is Club Vurt. It’s a small underground concrete bunker located down an alleyway near Hapjeong station and it’s only open three times a week which means they also go to other clubs as guest DJ’s meaning more gigs, more money.

 

Seungcheol has been familiar with the underground music scene and so as clubs, but when he found Uji. Uji was clueless, but to his surprise, Uji was good at music, he wasn’t just good he was great.

 

Uji steps up at the booth where he started warming up before they open, as eleven struck they opened the door and the club is easily flooded by people as Seungcheol started hyping up and pumping up the crowd.

 

Uji was at the back drinking with Jeonghan as he waits for their friends to arrive

 

 _“Remember anything yet?_ ”

 

Uji shakes his head letting out a deep sigh _“nope and I don’t know.. but I don’t care”_

 

Jeonghan started laughing _“out of all the people I’ve seen in dramas who are frustrated to get their memory back.. you’re the only one who doesn’t want to.”_

 

Uji throws his head back _“I don’t care... I guess”_ he started slouching as he checks on his phone.

 

_“You don’t know someone might be looking for you?”_

 

He smirks _“nobody is.. I’ve been with Cheol for months.. nobody ever..”_ as he drops his head checking again his phone.

 

Seungcheol met him at a convenience store in Hongdae , Uji was only wearing a white shirt, black shorts and slides gave that he only has sixty thousand won in his pocket. He saw Uji suddenly collapsed on his way out, he immediately helped him, after minutes of being unconscious Uji woke up. He woke up not knowing who he was or where he lives at that moment the rain suddenly poured, making Seungcheol taking Uji with him to his old apartment where he used to live.

 

Seungcheol tried to go to the police station in case Uji was a missing person, but he couldn’t find him on the list his photo wasn’t even there. A week past and he doesn’t know what to call him, and Jeonghan was the one he helped out to give Uji a name. He introduced Uji to the people at the club and as he shows interest in his job, Seungcheol thought him. But to his surprise Uji was better than him, making the owner Bumzu to hire Uji and making him a resident DJ.

 

Seokmin and Seungkwan arrived and to add to that they were with Hansol, Seungkwan’s boyfriends which making Jeonghan question Hansol’s vision and his mental health.

 

 _“Hey”_ as they greeted Jeonghan and Uji.

 

 _“Hey”_ Jeonghan was all smiles and Jihoon just nods as his eyes were fixed to the screen of his phone.

 

Jeonghan’s eyes started wondering as he looks around the room _“where’s Jun?”_ Seokmin and Seungkwan look at each other making Jeonghan curious _“what’s that?”_

 

 _“Jun is seeing someone..”_ as Seungkwan spills it cause either way Jeonghan will eventually find out about it.

 

Jeonghan frowns _“what?”_ he can’t believe that someone like Jun would date.

 

Seokmin looks awfully down _“why is everyone dating?”_

 

Making Jeonghan laugh _“why can’t you just confess to Josh that you like him?”_ making Seokmin choke on his beer. Their waves of laughter fill the room as they tease Seokmin and jokes around, but one person was fixated to his phone and it was Uji.

 

A guy suddenly barged into the room and suddenly clinging to Uji, it was Mingyu _“you’re writing again?”_ As he peeks in, but Uji just glares at him. Mingyu is soft like a puppy, he is a huge puppy as they describe him, but is also good looking and charming, all of them loves Mingyu.

 

Mingyu’s eyes were different he seems more happy. _“Remember that guy I was telling you about, found out that he was a regular at our cafe and he just got back that’s why I didn’t saw him in my first week”_ he was smiling so hard that it looks like his fas was about to break.

 

Jeonghan leans in _“so you got his name?”_ Mingyu nodded like a child.

 

 _“But... I guess he has a boyfriend”_ suddenly pouting eventually he started sulking.

 

_“Are you sure?”_

 

Mingyu shakes his head _“it just looks like it”_ as he tries to convince himself that he might have been mistaken.

 

 _“Well”_ Jeonghan stood up and headed out so that he could watch Seungcheol’s set before Uji starts. Everyone is having a pre-game drink backstage before they headed out to party.

 

Uji isn’t a heavy drinker that’s why he doesn’t drink that much, but always keeps a bottle of beer by his side during his set.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
